A past once again reopened
by blackvixen
Summary: Inuyasha and Yu Yu crosover, Kagome and Yuske have met in the past, but when Kagome transfers into his school along with the rest of the inu gang, the past comes to haunt her
1. Facing a old fear

Disclaimer: I may rule over my little pack of foxes yet I will never own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu Hakishou. So if you rub it in at all my little pack of foxes will suddenly be very full. Yet the characters Sakura and Jo are my own.  
  
Ok here is the main idea of the story, plus do not get mad at me I dreamt this so I thought that I would fix the rough edges and make it into a story.  
  
Well Kagome transfers to a new school only to find that a person that she has been looking for is the main bully at the school. And it is how she confronts him with something that she has been hiding for the past year. Even Inuyasha and the gang don't know anything about it.  
  
In the Inu gang there is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and a little bit of Rin. Even though they work together does not mean the Inu and Sessh like each other. THERE IS NO SHIPPO!!! SORRY!  
  
And in the Yuske gang I have included Hiei, Kurama, Kayko, Botan, Kuabara, and of course Yuske.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked around at her friends as she packed her things into her backpack, they were waiting for her by her locker. Inuyasha of course just wanted to get back to his own time so then he would not have to wear as he puts it "Weird looking clothes that just make you look like a huge dork."  
  
She finished packing her backpack and started walking towards the gym. Inuyasha with a confused look on his face said, "Wait, the doors the other way. Where are you going?" She yelled back, "I have to see if I can find somebody." Inuyasha groaned and walked after her.  
  
She walked to the gym and there was a huge line of boys outside the door. She walked up to one of them and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"Don't you know it's the bimonthly tournament?" the guy asked, "Every other month there is a tournament for guys who want to go out with Keiko or Botan and they have to fight Yuske in order to do so."  
  
Kagome said, "I thought he was going out with Keiko."  
  
"No, you dolt, he's more like a big brother to her and Botan, so far they have gone out with no guys though. They don't mind too much though, they enjoy the sport."  
  
Inuyasha says, "Doesn't the big dude mind all the fighting in the gym?"  
  
"No at first he did but now he doesn't mind it as much because Yuske promises to clean up any blood and not kill anybody."  
  
So they stood and waited for the guys to fight. The wait was quick. Inuyasha turns to Kagome and says why do we have to see this guy in the first place. (t.n. Hey there kiddies this is me demonlover, typing for blackvixen, make sure to read my story, Changes in the Moonlight)  
  
"I have to speak to him about something that happened a long time ago," she said with a sad and scared look on her face.  
  
Finally the line was finished and she turned to the gang and said, "Whatever happens in there do not fight with him, let me take care of this myself, even if it means I get hurt. Promise?"  
  
They all nodded their heads with weird looks on their faces but promised not to do anything. She put down her backpack took a deep breath and walked into the gym.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi how did you like it you have to review or else I will not put up anymore chapters I know that it is a bad story but just wait till later I will get better I promise  
  
Next time: A secret revealed..someone new...miko powers at full...and a group clashing. 


	2. Things are getting really complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakosho yet.  
  
Thanx for the reviews you sent me, I got a grand total of 0.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time: Kagome took a deep breath and stepped into the gym.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She walked into the gym and looked around. Botan, Keiko, and Kulabara were sitting in a corner with Yuske standing in front of them. None of them noticed the Inu gang.  
  
Yuske's P.O.V.  
  
"Damn these weaklings," he said. "None of them can beat me, I don't know why they even try."  
  
"Because you idiot, Botan and Keiko are two of the smartest, prettiest, sweetest girls in the school. I don't know why you haven't asked them out yet," Kulabara said.  
  
"Because I can't," he said with a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly Keiko pointed, "It looks like you have a different kind of opponent."  
  
Yuske turned around.  
  
End Yuske's P.O.V.  
  
Kagome watched him turn around. They had been talking about something, she had no clue what. She watched him smirk as he turned to face her, suddenly his smirk disappeared when he saw who it was.  
  
He's still as cute as he was last time I saw him, thought Kagome. I've missed him so much.  
  
Yuske slowly walked up to Kagome, looked her right in the eyes for a moment and slapped her. She collapsed to the ground. Inuyasha jumped up, and was about to run over to beat the guy to a pulp, but Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of his shirt.  
  
"You promised. Now sit. Let her fight her own battles," he said. "Plus I want to see what this is all about."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and sat. At the edge of his seat though, in case that guy hit her again.  
  
Yuske saw a white haired guy jump in the back of the gym. He glanced back to see what was up. He saw two white haired guys, one with a calm mask on his face, the other with a look of spite. He also saw a girl with black hair, pulled up in a tight pony tail, she also held a look of hatred. He saw a boy with a short black ponytail slowly inching toward the girl. Suddenly the girl smacked him and yelled, "Hentai."  
  
Yuske laughed, and turned back to Kagome, thinking I better not hit her again, if I don't want those demons to attack me. Kagome was slowly getting up, holding her cheek where he had slapped her.  
  
She got up and surprisingly had no tears in her eyes, just a blank look. "I deserved that," she said. "In fact I deserve a lot more. But I have to explain to you what happened that night."  
  
"Explain to me what whore? Explain to me how stupid I was able to ever love you? Explain to me how I could've ever done anything with you?"  
  
Kagome took a deep shaky breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "After that night when I went home..." suddenly she doubled over in pain. For an instant there was a look of worry on Yuske's face, but it disappeared almost immediately. Kagome looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
oh cliffhanger I demand that I at least get five reviews or I will not write the next chapter, and you can forget about this story all together.  
  
P.S. check out demonlovers stories, Changes in the Moonlight, and A scent can change everything  
  
P.P.S. check out the story demonlover and I wrote together, Obsession is a wonderful thing 


	3. HOW DO YOU SPELL KUABARA

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho, and neither do you. SO HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Well I got 11 reviews that is great so I guess that I now have to write the next chapter, here it is but please no flames, this is a weird and sad chapter and I just don't want to deal with flames. Plus I am sure that you know the golden rule: If you can't say something nice don't say it at all.  
  
Oh and remember the characters Sakura and Jo are my own. Oh and plus read demonlovers story Changes in the moonlight. NOW ON WITH THE STORY  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time: Kagome took a deep shaky breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "After that night when I went home..." suddenly she doubled over in pain. For an instant there was a look of worry on Yuske's face, but it disappeared almost immediately. Kagome looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha jumped from where he was standing and ran over to her asking about to ask her what was up when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when Yuske asked " What is wrong with the little bitch, does the little girl has a tummyache?" He said with sarcasm dripping off every word that he said.  
  
Inuyasha had had enough of the insults to Kagome he turned to the boy with the green suit on what had Kagome called him 'Yuske' Inuyasha turned and looked him straight in the eye, growling deep in his throat he said " No you baka her miko powers are hurting her, although I do not know which person is causing her this pain?" He looked down at her with worry in his eyes "her powers only hurt her when someone close to her is being hurt and the whole gang is in this room so I have no clue."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu and then Yuske and said " I have to go home, Inu. Yuske you need to go with me I have to show you something, but for now do you know a place where my friends could go? They can't just walk around town."  
  
"Yeah your right, um, they can go to my place my mom left yesterday and won't be back for a least three days, plus Kurama and Hiei are there so they can hang out with them." Then he looked down at her thinking 'Why is she still down there, when I hit her she got right back up and didn't even cry. Now here she is doubled over in pain crying like there is no tomorrow. Whoever is in trouble must really be hurt, but why do I have to go with her to her house what could she possibly show me. Man I hope she will be okay, damn what am I thinking I am supposed to hate her, I have to keep remembering what she did to me how she ...'  
  
His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the white haired demon. "Hello dude are you going or not plus how the heck are we supposed to know how to get to your house." Yuske snapped out of his thoughts and said " Uh what oh yeah." He turned around to face Kuabara (A.N. did I spell that right I don't know and frankly I don't care.) "Hey Kuabara take them to my place I have to go to the woman's house to see something" " Fine, Uramesie (A.N. did I spell that right I don't know and frankly I do care.) but what about Hiei you know how shorty feels about different demons that he does not know?"  
  
Suddenly Kagome looked up shouted so that Kuabara could here " If he hurts my friends in any way I will kill him very slowly and painfully." Suddenly she screamed as a new flash of pain hit her. Sango quickly walked over to where Kagome sat/layed and said "Here Kagome Kirara remembers the way back to your house and will take you and this idiot back to your house." The cat jumped out of Sango's arms and transformed into the huge fire cat and got down on her knees motioning that they get on. Kagome quickly got on and Yuske claimed on behind her to make sure that she would not fall off only he made sure no one knew that. Kirara walked out of the gym and took off towards the Sunset shrine.  
  
Menwhile a big group of kids walked towards a big and nice apartment building. They walked up to a door and keiko pulled out a key and in they went only there stood two demons in a fighting stance ready to attack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there it is now REVIEW please I know that my stories are not that good but what the hell they are good to laugh at. I have 15 and I want 25 reviews so REVIEW thanx you and good night. 


End file.
